skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Mirror Masters
Skylanders: Mirror Masters is the sixth installment in the Skylanders series, introducing a new set of Skylanders called the Mirror Masters. Story Console versions TBA 3DS version TBA What's New? New Mirror Masters (two per element) can go through mirrors placed throughout levels. there is also a new Music element. Characters Main and Supporting Characters * Gladshanks * Kindlee * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Master Eon * Persephone * Auric * Brock Major Villains * Evilon * Glumshanks * Kaos Skylanders New Core Skylanders * Ozogre - Air * Zoom - Air * Moby Dimm - Dark * Night Rawk - Dark * Quake - Earth * Ruff Luck - Earth * Burner - Fire * Wicked - Fire * Batter Ram - Life * Grobot - Life * Ring-a-Ling - Light * Solar Disc - Light * Crash - Magic * Wiz Biz - Magic * Cymbal Simian - Music * Hip-Hop - Music * ROKKET-2 - Tech * Watch Cog - Tech * Shield Slicer - Undead * Grave Yawn - Undead * Splash - Water * Tidal Wave - Water Mirror Masters (In parentheses are the names of their respective villainous counterparts.) * Chirp Chopper (Buzzer Beak) - Air * Good Mojo (Bad Juju) - Air * Bolsa Boxer (Fisticuffs) - Dark * Hidden Shadow (Nightshade) - Dark * Aurumistress (Golden Queen) - Earth * Tomb Wailer (Grave Clobber) - Earth * Barrel Blaster (Scrap Shooter) - Fire * Chef Caliente (Chef Pepper Jack) - Fire * Champy Chomp (Chompy) - Life * Wooly Bully (Sheep Creep) - Life * Starshine (Luminous) - Light * Troll O'War (Lob Goblin) - Light * Picarune (Captain Frightbeard) - Magic * Time Zone (Cluck) - Magic * Hypnoelle (Mesmeralda) - Music * Johowl (Wolfgang) - Music * Drillin' Francis (Drill-X) - Tech * Dr. Kranxavier (Dr. Krankcase) - Tech * Bone Crasher (Count Moneybone) - Undead * Scythecutioner (Hood Sickle) - Undead * Icy Ike (Chill Bill) - Water * Tongue Twister (Slobber Trap) - Water Reposed Skylanders (S2-S4) * S3 Storm Strike Lightning Rod - Air * S2 Darkness Emitting Night Bulb - Dark * S2 Busy Buzzer High Five - Life * S2 Hourglass Mash Déjà Vu - Magic * S4 Meteor Shower Spyro - Magic * S2 Super Smile Grinnadier - Tech * S2 Resonance Echo - Water * S3 Avalanche Chill - Water * TBA * TBA * TBA Variants * Legendary Champy Chomp - Life * Legendary Drillin' Francis - Tech * Legendary Zoom - Air * Legendary Ruff Luck - Earth * Dark Tomb Wailer - Earth * Dark Barrel Blaster - Fire * Dark High Five - Life * Dark Crash - Magic * Dark Splash - Water * Concert Cymbal Simian - Music * Concert Hip-Hop - Music * Concert Hypnoelle - Music * Concert Drillin' Francis - Tech * Concert Johowl - Undead * Concert Echo - Water * Tropical Spyro - Magic * Draconic Crash - Magic * Hippity Hip-Hop - Music Chapters # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # The Mirror Maker Unmasked # Sound Factory (Music Expansion Pack) # Unknown Adventure Pack Bosses * Evil Counterpart * Evilon Packs * Starter Pack: Splash, S2 Busy Buzzer High Five, Barrel Blaster ** Portal Owners Pack: Barrel Blaster * Dark Edition Starter Pack: Dark Splash, Dark High Five, Dark Barrel Blaster, Dark Crash, Dark Tomb Wailer * 3DS Starter Pack: Good Mojo, Shield Slicer, S2 Super Smile Grinnadier ** 3DS Portal Owners Pack: Good Mojo * Sound Factory Adventure Pack: Sound Factory, Hypnoelle, ???, ??? * Unknown Adventure Pack: ???, ???, ???, ??? Trivia * Each of the Mirror Masters is a counterpart to a villain from Skylands Prime. ** Perhaps this is why Villains from Trap Team don't transfer to this game when the player places a Trap in the Traptanium Portal. *** Kaos is trappable again in this game, but he has to be trapped again to play as him. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:The Doctor Of Awesomeness Category:CDiGanon Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: Mirror Masters